<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Soldiers Follow Orders by pinotnoirwine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679983">Good Soldiers Follow Orders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinotnoirwine/pseuds/pinotnoirwine'>pinotnoirwine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Oral Sex, Xeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinotnoirwine/pseuds/pinotnoirwine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pong Krell/CT-7567 | Rex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rare Pairs Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Soldiers Follow Orders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanlyrical/gifts">shanlyrical</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everybody knows the Clone Troopers belong to the Republic. Everybody knows the Jedi are the Republic's military leaders. The Clones serve the Republic so that means they serve the Jedi. The Clones serve the Jedi so that means Rex serves Pong Krell. There's nothing to be done about that. </p><p>"On your knees, Trooper," General Krell says. </p><p>The base has a lot of rooms. The General pulled him into one of them and closed the door so nobody else would see them but Rex knows that wasn't for his benefit. He doesn't think anything General Krell does is for the Clones' benefit. </p><p>Rex gets down on his knees. He doesn't like it but good soldiers follow orders. </p><p>There's no more talking. General Krell doesn't need to talk because when he takes his tunic off and pushes his pants down he's hard underneath so Rex knows what will happen even if he doesn't know why. He's unsure if this is his punishment for not following orders without question and keeping the men in line or if General Krell just wants to do it. </p><p>The reason doesn't matter in the end. Good soldiers follow orders. </p><p>Clone Troopers are taught basic anatomy of many species on Kamino so Rex is not surprised by what he sees when General Krell is naked. He has two cocks one on top of the other, the bottom one longer and thicker than the top one. Each produces a separate element of the fluid necessary to impregnate a Besalisk female but Rex doesn't think General Krell has procreation on his mind. </p><p>General Krell taps one of his thick forefingers against the tip of his smaller top cock. Rex knows it's an order so he leans forward and he licks the tip. He feels the longer thicker cock press against his throat and catch at the collar of his undersuit. It's wet like the tip of General Krell's smaller cock and the fluid is thick and slick and sweet like an overripe Jogan fruit and as he takes more of its length into his mouth he realizes it's not just the tip that's wet. There's a membrane covering each of his cocks secreting sickly sweet lubricant. </p><p>General Krell thrusts his cock into Rex's mouth so he gags on it. It's the smaller one but it's still bigger than Rex's. His eyes water but he takes it. Good soldiers follow orders. </p><p>His cheeks are wet when General Krell forces the other cock into his mouth and then his face is wet with the secretion from his cock too. The smaller cock smears Rex's spit and General Krell's sweet fluid over his cheek and against the side of his nose and Rex wants to wipe it off but he doesn't think General Krell will want that. He stays still and General Krell's hands hold his head as he starts to fuck his throat. His cock is so big it makes Rex's jaw ache and his lips are tight around it. The skin is so tough that if he bit down then he doesn't think his teeth would break through. His jaw would probably break first. </p><p>"Take your armor off, Clone," General Krell says with his cock still in Rex's mouth. </p><p>Rex takes his armor off. While he does it the taste of the General's fluid on his tongue nearly makes him gag as much as the thickness of his cock does. He piles the pieces on the floor of the office as neatly as he can when he can't move very far. Then General Krell removes his member from Rex's mouth and waves a big hand at him. Rex understands what he wants. He turns around and he pushes his pants down and he presents his bare ass to General Krell on his hands and knees. </p><p>General Krell puts the smaller cock in first. The fluid from his membranes makes him slick but Rex's asshole is tight and unprepared and not used to taking anything that big so fast. He grits his teeth and takes it though with General Krell's bigger cock pushing behind his balls. Rex doesn't want to enjoy it but when General Krell's small cock stretches his asshole and his big cock rubs against his perineum Rex's own cock starts getting hard. His balls start to tingle. </p><p>General Krell only fucks him with his small cock for a few minutes then he pulls it out of him. Rex knows what to expect so he's not surprised when General Krell pushes his big cock in instead. It's almost twice as thick as the first one and Rex's asshole clenches around it but General Krell doesn't stop there. A few minutes later he pulls back until only the tip is inside Rex and then he puts the tip of the other cock against his hole too. Rex bows his head and presses his hands against the ground and feels his own cock dripping precum as General Krell puts both cocks into him together. </p><p>The cocks stretch him wide. Together they're as thick as Rex's wrist or more than that and his hole isn't meant to take anything so big but it does. Rex thinks maybe the Clones were engineered for this too as well as fighting because that would explain why it aches but doesn't hurt and his cock is hard. It hangs uselessly between his thighs because he knows General Krell would not want him to touch it without being ordered to. </p><p>When General Krell stops moving Rex understands without him needing to explain. He braces himself and he fucks himself on General Krell's big cocks while his asshole spasms around them. His cock aches and drips and bobs between his thighs and General Krell laughs when he notices that Rex is hard. He wraps one hand around it and he squeezes. Rex grunts but he doesn't stop moving until General Krell uses two of his other hands to hold his hips. He starts pounding him. His thighs slap loudly against Rex's. </p><p>When General Krell cums inside him Rex cums too. General Krell pulls out and Rex's gaping asshole drips General Krell's thick cum onto the floor where his own is already. </p><p>"You're a disgrace, Clone," General Krell says. "Clean yourself up and clean this floor up and put your armor back on. Report for duty." </p><p>He walks out and leaves Rex there. He leaves the door open. Some of the other Clones probably see inside so they can probably see Rex's open hole dripping Besalisk cum while his cock is still only starting to soften. </p><p>He should feel ashamed while he cleans the cum out of himself and then off the floor but he doesn't. He should feel ashamed when he goes back out with the sickly sweet taste of General Krell's cocks in his mouth but he doesn't. He tells himself he feels proud. </p><p>Good soldiers follow orders. Rex is a very good soldier.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>